


Provvidenziali inconvenienti

by SugarBubbleTea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Face Slapping, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Hux non è molto coerente con se stesso, Hux è isterico, Hux-centric, Italiano | Italian, Kylo Ren è quasi ragionevole, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, e anche un pò più in basso, e tanto casino mentale, forse, i miei tags sono pessimi, molta tensione romantica, non in senso sessuale però, tensione romantica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbleTea/pseuds/SugarBubbleTea
Summary: Con mezza nave fuori uso, in pochi sarebbero capaci di non dare in escandescenza. E Hux non rientra tra quei pochi.Forse una certa persona potrebbe farlo ragionare...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Storia auto-betata, dunque non escludo qualche svista.  
> **Scritta in occasione della mia recente fissa per questa ship e alimentata dalla lettura di altre storie (migliori della mia, senza ombra di dubbio).  
> ***Prossimi capitoli in elaborazione.  
> Buona lettura :)

Lo star destroyer _Finalizer_ – punta di diamante della flotta del Primo Ordine – procedeva silenzioso a velocità di crociera sulle rotte dell’Orlo Esterno, fendendo lo spazio gelido attorno a quello che un tempo era stato un pianeta glaciale e desolato, sapientemente riadattato a base operativa sul modello della distrutta Morte Nera: la Starkiller non rappresentava unicamente un gioiello di tecnologia bellica, un fiore all’occhiello da esporre con baldanza nel taschino della divisa, ma conservava in sé la prova che il Primo Ordine non fosse solo un mero spauracchio privo di credibilità, un fantasma che alitasse sul collo della Nuova Repubblica senza che questa dovesse sforzarsi eccessivamente per ricacciarlo nella tomba.

La Resistenza aveva i giorni contati.

Coi pugni serrati e le braccia che ciondolavano lungo i fianchi assecondando il ritmo delle gambe, il Generale Hux percorreva a passo spedito i corridoi della propria ammiraglia, senza scomporsi nemmeno di fronte alle numerose dimostrazioni di ossequio incrociate sulla propria strada. Francamente parlando – per quanto quegli sfoggi di riverenza non facessero altro che solleticare il suo ego già abbastanza smisurato e a confermargli che i suoi sottoposti lo temessero e rispettassero ancora – quel giorno non parve nemmeno dar peso a quanti soldati e Ufficiali si fossero fermati a salutarlo e quanti, invece, avessero solo mosso una mano o dedicatogli un cenno del capo. Fattore di cui lui era solito tenere il conto per redarguire i secondi di insufficiente rispetto verso la sua persona.

Quel giorno, con sollievo di molti, non era semplicemente dell’umore per farlo; cosa che – parlando di un soggetto come lui – obbligava a chiedersi se un uomo come Armitage Hux fosse mai stato di un umore diverso dall’essere furente con l’intera Galassia e disposto ad eliminare chiunque si fosse interposto tra il Primo Ordine e ciò a cui mirassero i suoi capi.

E il motivo del suo temporaneo malumore avrebbe potuto far ridere molti per la consueta melodrammaticità con cui il Generale reagiva alle notizie più spiacevoli, comprese quelle per cui sarebbe bastata una parola scocciata e un gesto evasivo della mano: un suo funzionario si era precipitato nella torretta di controllo principale per riferirgli che, dall’hangar 6, si fossero verificati numerosi guasti ad attrezzature e navicelle; e ciò era bastato a tramutare l’ordinaria imperturbabilità sul viso di Armitage in una smorfia di indignazione per quel molesto contrattempo.

In un momento tanto delicato – in cui il Primo Ordine stesse solo aspettando l’occasione più adatta per rinascere dalle ceneri di quello che un tempo era stato il glorioso Impero Galattico – l’ultima notizia che i timpani di Hux avrebbero tollerato erano proprio difetti nella strumentazione. Non ammetteva e non aveva mai ammesso insufficienze del genere sulla propria nave, specie dal momento che dei guasti avrebbero comportato l’impiego di tecnici, che avrebbero a loro volta impiegato del tempo a trovare la fonte del danno e a sanare la falla; e una volta completate le riparazioni, i dispositivi aggiustati sarebbero stati sottoposti a test di prova e – per il benessere fisico e mentale dei tecnici – avrebbero dovuto funzionare come appena usciti di fabbrica.

In caso contrario, come da protocollo, sarebbe dipeso da Hux in quanto Generale Capo della Finalizer – o, più volgarmente detto, colui che “portasse avanti la baracca” – decidere se concedere una seconda chance ai periti e agli elettricisti, affinché si impegnassero al doppio delle forze rispetto al precedente tentativo, o troncare su due piedi la loro attività lavorativa. Purtroppo per loro la magnanimità non era una prerogativa di Hux, il quale era dell’avviso che “un errore lo si dovrebbe saper risolvere alla prima occasione, non vivere sempre nella speranza di averne una seconda”; oltre che sostenere che persino una defezione sarebbe stata più facile da risolvere: bastava solo evitare che si spargesse troppo la voce in giro, isolare il sovversivo e fargli capire – in alcuni casi tralasciando le buone per passare direttamente alle cattive, senza mezze misure – che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto intralciare i piani dell’Ordine a tanto così dalla propria riaffermazione nel panorama politico e, soprattutto, militare della Galassia.

Immerso in quelle elucubrazioni che non lasciavano spazio ad altri pensieri, Hux procedeva speditamente verso la propria meta, accompagnato dal picchiettio dei tacchi sul pavimento e dal fruscio delle vesti nella corrente che lo investiva. Irruppe nell’hangar 6 dando appena il tempo alle pompe idrauliche di aprire i pannelli con uno sbuffo di vapore, dirigendosi a grandi falcate verso una scarna congrega di Ufficiali e tecnici riparatori, palesemente intenti a discutere dell’alquanto spiacevole faccenda. Nel vederlo avvicinarsi i soldati posti di guardia alla comitiva lo omaggiarono di un saluto degno di questo nome, scattando sull’attenti, mentre alcuni tra i suoi cosiddetti “pari” non si scomodarono più del necessario. Forse non erano tutti così contenti di saperlo informato dei fatti.

«Generale Hux!», lo accolse uno degli Ufficiali più anziani, toccandosi la visiera del berretto.

«Esigo una spiegazione, Colonnello Kaplan!», esclamò Hux secco, senza rivolgere un solo sguardo all’uomo.

«Signore, abbiamo ricevuto numerose segnalazioni di guasti agli apparati di volo dei caccia. Venti dei nostri TIE sono fuori uso, compresi due radiorilevatori di terra, i sistemi di allarme in quest’ala della nave, gli impianti idraulici che regolano i sistemi d’apertura d’emergenza e le configurazioni dei raggi traenti.»

Nell’udire un tale numero di avarie succedutesi in così poco tempo e in maniera così inattesa – in particolar modo quando dai rapporti delle ultime ventiquattro ore non fosse emerso nulla di rilevante – Hux rivolse uno sguardo torvo e circospetto al Colonnello, che deglutì per nascondere il nervosismo dato da quelle iridi smeraldine.

«Le-le-le nostre squadre di riparazione stanno già intervenendo sul campo, Signore. Stiamo procedendo al fine di trovare un filo conduttore che chiarisca e risolva questo inconveniente», si giustificò Kaplan, come a voler ricordare al proprio superiore che lui, in tutto questo, non centrasse nulla.

Il pallido Ufficiale dai capelli rossi si raddrizzò sulla schiena, congiungendo le mani dietro la schiena nella sua solita e caratteristica posa.

«Quindi, Colonnello, in sostanza Lei mi sta dicendo che _nessuno_ qua dentro, nemmeno gli addetti alle strumentazioni, abbia la ben che minima idea di cosa possa aver causato _tutte queste avarie_ in così poco tempo e quasi dal nulla, a quanto pare», ipotizzò Hux, volutamente ironico in quanto lo scenario sottopostogli da Kaplan e dagli altri membri dell’equipaggio gli apparisse umanamente impossibile da verificarsi in così poche ore.

Forse in pochi si erano resi conto che quello non fosse solo un rozzo mercantile che solcava le rotte commerciali tra i pianeti più degradati dell’Orlo, perdendo pezzi per strada e rischiando più volte di non arrivare a fine tratta. La Finalizer era un gioiello, nata dalle ceneri delle superbe navi imperiali ma più all’avanguardia degli star destroyer che avevano dominato lo spazio trent’anni prima. E proprio per i motivi appena elencati Hux trovava difficile credere che venti TIE, due radiorilevatori, i sistemi di allarme di un’intera ala della nave, gli impianti idraulici delle porte d’emergenza e le configurazioni dei raggi traenti fossero frutto di un gravoso caso di sfortuna.

Kaplan deglutì una seconda volta nell’udire una nota accusatoria nel tono del Generale.

«A-a-al momento non siamo a conoscenza di altre falle, Generale. Dunque supponiamo che si tratti di un caso fortuito», si discolpò in extremis il Colonnello, sperando che quella postilla bastasse ad alleviare un qualsivoglia istinto omicida che stesse avanzando nella mente di Hux. Poi aggiunse, ritrovando un briciolo di fermezza nella propria voce: «In ogni caso siamo abbastanza ottimisti di riuscire ad ottenere una risposta entro domani!»

Il Generale sogghignò esasperato, avanzando di un passo verso il proprio subalterno che, anziché arretrate, rimase fermo sui propri piedi. Non poteva certo fare la figura del fifone davanti a tutti, benché anche gli altri presenti – seppur estranei al dialogo – percepissero la tensione tra i due come se loro medesimi ne fossero i protagonisti.

«Sa qual è la cosa che più mi stupisce, Colonnello Kaplan?», domandò non appena gli fu di fronte. «Il fatto che, se la memoria non mi inganna, sia _Lei_ l’Ufficiale responsabile di questo hangar. O sbaglio?»

Il pomo d’Adamo del Colonnello ondeggiò per la terza volta nell’arco di due minuti.

«Dunque mi sarei aspettato da Lei delle risposte più esaustive e non delle ipotesi, visto che siamo davanti ad un hangar completamente fuori uso in meno di una giornata. Per cui cosa dovrei credere? O, forse, cosa vuole che _io_ creda? Che sia stato solo un caso? Che sia ordinaria amministrazione che un intero squadrone di TIE sia a terra?», proseguì Hux, ponendosi sempre più minaccioso nei confronti di Kaplan, che a quel punto non sapeva più a cosa appigliarsi per sfuggire alle ire del Generale.

E i suoi colleghi non avevano esattamente l’aria di volerlo difendere a spada tratta.

«Signore, io le assicuro che-»

«CHI STA CERCANDO DI SABOTARE LA _MIA_ NAVE, COLONNELLO KAPLAN?», sbottò infine Hux, trattenendo a stento la collera dietro ai denti.

«Nessuno, Generale! Glielo assicuro! Chi potrebbe mai pensare una cosa del genere?», affermò l’uomo più anziano, che a quel punto iniziava seriamente a temere di ritrovarsi un blaster puntato in ventre nell’arco di pochi secondi; trapasso che in ogni caso sarebbe stato una passeggiata in confronto ai trattamenti che Hux avesse riservato in passato e tutt’ora riservasse a molti prigionieri di guerra.

«Me lo auguro, Colonnello. Me lo auguro. Per il bene Suo e della sua squadra», chiarì il Generale a denti stretti, abbassando a tal punto la voce da rendere quasi impossibile intenderne le parole persino a distanza ravvicinata.

Fisicamente parlando non si poteva dire che Hux incutesse o potesse in qualche modo suscitare timore nell’interlocutore: vantava un’altezza relativamente nella media, pallido e longilineo, la vita stretta e la silhouette esile, sarebbe stato irrisorio dire che un ometto del genere costituisse una minaccia tangibile in caso di una scazzottata; tranne per il fatto che non stesse scritto da nessuna parte che la ferocia di un uomo debba risiedere obbligatoriamente nel suo fisico.

Armitage sarà anche stato pallido e magrolino, ma era giovane, ambizioso, spietato. La triade perfetta per essere posti a capo di un ordine che mirasse a nient’altro se non la supremazia indiscussa della galassia conosciuta. E, nonostante l’età, possedeva già tutte le carte in regola per tramutare questa frenesia egemonica da un astratto castello in aria ad una realtà solida.

Kaplan non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sospirare di sollievo per quello scampato pericolo che l’esile Generale gli fu nuovamente addosso, parlandogli a pochi centimetri di distanza con la voce ridotta a un sibilo.

«Lo tenga bene a mente, Colonnello. Perché quanto è vero che sono _io_ al comando di questa nave, se dovesse solo sorgermi il dubbio che la falla non sia nelle attrezzature ma tra le file dei miei sottufficiali, stia pur certo che troverò qualcuno che ripaghi per questo _spiacevole inconveniente._ »

«GENERALE HUX!»

Una voce tuonò alle loro spalle, facendo voltare tutti verso il medesimo portello da cui poco prima era entrato l’irascibile Ufficiale; che nella fattispecie fu l’unico rispondere a quel rimprovero, avendo già sufficientemente famigliarizzato con quella voce da sapere a chi appartenesse senza una conferma visiva.

Chiunque sulla Finalizer, persino il più infelice degli sguatteri, avrebbe riconosciuto quel timbro tra i migliaia che riecheggiavano ogni giorno tra le pareti fredde dello scafo. Un timbro rauco e impastato, talvolta difficile da comprendere ma non per natura di chi lo possedesse, quanto più per colpa del filtro metallico da cui ne usciva artefatto e privato della propria naturalezza. Quell’intervento inatteso non mancò di strappare una minima smorfia di noia ad Hux, che non passò inosservata agli occhi dei presente; i quali, in ogni caso, non diedero a vedere di averla notata onde evitare ulteriori storie.

«Suppongo sia ora di porre fine a questo dramma. Le manie di persecuzione non si confanno ad una personalità del _Suo_ _calibro_ », lo provocò l’ultimo sopraggiunto, serio nonostante il lato beffardo della frase.

A quel punto – non potendosi permettere di dargliela vinta evitando di affrontarlo – il Generale si decise a voltarsi una volta per tutte, fronteggiando il proprio interlocutore con espressione che lasciava trapelare una certa avversione sia per quell’intromissione non richiesta che per l’accusa appena ricevuta.

«Lord Ren!», esclamò Hux con un sorrisino più finto del sistema governativo ora in carica. «Suppongo sia stato informato anche Lei di questo  _piccolo inconveniente_  ad alcune apparecchiature tecniche»

«Sono stato informato, sì», confermò Kylo Ren, raggiungendo la congrega a grandi falcate, il fruscio della tunica sul pavimento dell’hangar come unico accompagnamento, «e ribadisco quanto poco opportuno sia proseguire con questo teatrino. Se dovesse sussistere un qualsivoglia guasto meccanico agli armamentari le squadre di riparazione provvederanno a sistemarlo. Se per Lei, invece, è sempre e solo questione di alto tradimento, Le consiglio di confidare al Leader Supremo questa Sua _ossessione_ prima di ricadere in altre conclusioni sconsiderate»

«Non provi a parlarmi di ossessioni, Ren. Non sono io quello che passa metà della propria giornata seduto a contemplare i resti di una vecchia maschera e ad aspirare a qualcosa di irrealizzabile», lo provocò a propria volta Hux, sperando e supponendo di aver colpito nel segno.

Nel percepire la divagazione personale di quello scambio di battute – e l’aria farsi sempre più elettrica – tra i presenti serpeggiarono occhiatine allibite, alcune delle quali lasciavano intendere che la situazione avrebbe potuto prendere una brutta piega da lì a breve; specie dal momento che l’intervento del Cavaliere di Ren, dapprima provvidenziale per il povero Kaplan e per la sua squadra, stava ora rischiando di scatenare ulteriormente le ire del Generale e la conseguente ritorsione contro il già vessato sottufficiale.

«Gentile da parte Sua preoccuparsi, ma non è necessario», controbatté l’uomo incappucciato, torreggiando sul Generale e fulminandolo palesemente con lo sguardo, nonostante la maschera che gli occultasse il viso. «Lei si limiti a pensare alle Sue aspirazioni, in quanto le mie le ho ben chiare. E non ho certo bisogno di alzare la voce come sta facendo Lei adesso per farmi ascoltare.»

«Non si permetta di darmi consigli su come agire, Ren. Questa è la  _mia_  nave!», sbottò Hux tra i denti, avanzando di un passo fin quasi ad azzerare la distanza tra loro.

L’imbarazzo cresceva sempre più negli spettatori, che a quel punto iniziavano ad ipotizzare che o ai due litiganti non potesse interessare di meno che la loro discussione fosse osservata, oppure che la disputa li avesse trascinati in un piano dimensionale alternativo, facendoli totalmente dimenticare che non fossero gli unici presenti nell’hangar. E – per quanto suonasse assurdo – la seconda opzione pareva la più plausibile se si teneva conto delle numerose litigate tra il Generale e il Cavaliere a cui l’equipaggio avesse assistito già in precedenza.

«Forse dimentica Generale che, da quando mi è stato conferito il titolo di Comandante, questa nave è  _anche_   _mia_. Così come i suoi uomini e tutto quanto ne concerne. Pertanto non commetta nuovamente l’errore di tagliarmi fuori da questo genere di incombenze», esclamò Kylo Ren, calmo ma senza omettere una nota di velata minaccia nelle proprie parole. «Prego per Lei che in futuro non mi costringa a ripeterle nuovamente questo concetto. Potrei non essere così bendisposto come in questa circostanza.»

Hux non disse nulla, limitandosi a fissare l’interlocutore con i propri occhi smeraldini. Se solo avessero potuto perforare quella barriera di metallo e mettere a nudo i due cristalli di ossidiana dell’uomo di fronte a lui, Ren avrebbe contato fino a dieci prima di metterlo nuovamente in ridicolo davanti a tutti. Sapeva inoltre che il proprio silenzio avesse in qualche modo decretato la vittoria del rivale, ma – da Ufficiale Superiore quale lui era – aveva preferito trattenersi prima di scatenare un lato scurrile e villano poco idoneo alla sua persona.

Il Comandante avanzò ancora di un centimetro, chiudendo così la distanza tra loro e sfiorandogli la divisa con la propria tunica di tela. Hux trattenne a stento un fremito a quel contatto, arretrando di scatto al pari di aver appena ricevuto un tocco ustionante. Una smorfia di irritazione gli attraversò le labbra e là rimase come una bomba inesplosa, finché l’uomo non tuonò con un’esclamazione carica di isterismi repressi.

«INTERPELLATE TUTTI I TECNICI PRESENTI A BORDO!», ordinò, passando in rassegna i volti ancora disorientati dei propri sottoposti. «Voglio che questa messinscena venga risolta entro il primo turno di domani, altrimenti provvederò io stesso a far uscire la verità dalla bocca di qualcuno! SONO STATO CHIARO?»

Un coro di “Sissignore!” echeggiò nello spazio vuoto della rimessa mentre Hux prendeva la via della porta, pestando i piedi come un bambino capriccioso cui è stato appena negato un giocattolo nuovo. Non appena i due litiganti si furono dileguati non vi fu Colonnello, Sergente o semplice segretario che non si allentasse il colletto della camicia o si asciugasse il sudore dalla fronte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se state leggendo questo messaggio significa che siete vivi e vegeti. La cosa mi rinfranca XD  
> Sono in previsione aggiornamenti in un futuro non troppo lontano (sì, non è finita qua, purtroppo....)  
> Grazie dell'attenzione :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo capitolo per iniziare l'anno col giusto spirito XD  
> Buona lettura ^.^  
> (come al solito la storia è auto-betata, dunque aspettatevi gli errori più disparati)

La stessa furia con cui si era diretto verso l’hangar, circa dieci minuti prima, ora lo stava accompagnando nel suo ritorno alla sala di controllo principale, dove un po’ di silenzio – rotto unicamente dal fischiettare dei radar e dal parlottare sommesso degli operatori – l’avrebbero aiutato a ritrovare un po’ di calma. Non tollerava che qualcuno lo mettesse così in ridicolo davanti ai _suoi_ sottufficiali, specie se quel _qualcuno_ portasse il nome di Kylo Ren; altresì perché, in caso qualcun altro avesse mai avuto l’ardire di tentare l’impresa, Hux l’avrebbe fatto decapitare seduta stante.

Provvedimento che, al contrario, gli sarebbe stato impossibile attuare nei confronti di Ren, non solo in quanto protetto di Snoke ma, come se non bastasse, Comandante del Primo Ordine. Classico esempio che al peggio non ci sia mai fine. Kylo Ren era quanto di più simile ad una nemesi sotto mentite spoglie Hux potesse trovare nell’intero Orlo Esterno, tanto da fargli più volte dubitare che entrambi desiderassero le medesime cose e viaggiassero sulla medesima lunghezza d’onda; contrariamente a quanto proclamato dal Leader Supremo il giorno in cui li aveva affiancati, affinché concretizzassero in un glorioso ritorno gli ultimi trent’anni di indugi e preparativi.

Per quanto il Generale non disdegnasse un’occasione in più per mettersi in gioco e dimostrare le proprie potenzialità, il suo orgoglio aveva ripudiato quell’incarico di babysitteraggio, a prescindere che entrambi condividessero la stessa ambizione e spietatezza. E il fatto che Snoke stesso si rivolgesse all’altro come _Maestro_ , _Comandante_ , _Capo dei Cavalieri di Ren_ , non avrebbe potuto irritarlo maggiormente. Kylo Ren era solo un moccioso sfrontato, ingordo di gloria e mosso dall’odio, cui era bastato annusare un po’ di potere per montarsi la testa e camminare nei corridoi della Finalizer con la tracotanza di un dio sceso in terra. Una testa calda che avrebbe potuto intralciare la _sua_ strada verso la gloria, una gloria che pareva destinata ad Armitage Hux e a nessun altro. Men che meno ad un pagliaccio mascherato dal guardaroba monocromatico.

E il fatto che nemmeno lui fosse convinto dell’attendibilità di quel discorso – carico di gelosia e di odio – non era evidentemente motivo di preoccupazione. Kylo Ren sarà anche stato il suo nemico numero uno, il suo eterno rivale, ma non era _solo_ questo. Qualcosa di deliziosamente rischioso gli impediva di vederlo esclusivamente come tale, qualcosa che forse nemmeno alla fine di tutto – della guerra, della Resistenza, della Repubblica – Hux avrebbe avuto il coraggio di ammettere. Ogni giorno dedicava pochi minuti del proprio tempo per sondare l’animo che molti etichettavano come “crudele e impoverito”, ma che al contrario era ancora capace di spaventarsi di fronte ad emozioni mai sperimentate in passato. Rari momenti, capaci solo di rammentargli quanto certi sentimenti fossero inutili laddove le relazioni umane non fossero una priorità.

Prossimo ad una solenne emicrania se non avesse smesso entro breve di tormentarsi così le meningi, il rosso Generale chiamò un ascensore, entrandovi non appena il cilindro si fu assestato e le porte schiuse con uno sbuffo. Un volta dentro premette il pulsante che l’avrebbe condotto al piano superiore e i pannelli si richiusero. Dando per scontato che la cabina si sarebbe rimessa immediatamente in moto, l’uomo si prese pochi secondi per sistemarsi la giaccia e i polsini prima di accorgersi che l’ascensore non si fosse mosso di un millimetro. Sperò vivamente che Kaplan non avesse omesso che la sua famosa serie di guasti comprendesse pure gli impianti di sollevamento; ma, così come era sceso alla sua chiamata, perché mai non avrebbe dovuto risalire?

Premette nuovamente il pulsante, senza che accadesse nulla; e nemmeno l’accanirsi su quel tassello metallico servì a migliorare la situazione finché, con uno sbuffo inatteso, le porte si schiusero e le pupille di Hux furono inondate dalla vista di una lunga tunica nera, il cui unico punto di colore derivava dalla facciata metallica della maschera. Spostò lo sguardo altrove con un’elegante movimento dei bulbi oculari, riempiendo e svuotando sonoramente i polmoni al fine di palesare la propria insofferenza nei confronti dell’altro. Avrebbe preferito condividere il proprio tragitto con Mitaka piuttosto che con il qui presente Kylo Ren.

«Cos’è, adesso si mette anche a pedinarmi, Lord Ren?», lo punzecchiò Hux con un sorrisino sbieco.

«Siamo su una nave spaziale, Generale. Risulterebbe impossibile non incrociarsi almeno una volta in ventiquattro ore. O pensa forse di condurmi davanti al Leader Supremo con un’accusa di tallonamento?», replicò il Maestro dei Ren, alludendo alle paranoie e alle manie di persecuzione di cui poco prima aveva accusato l’uomo di fronte a sé.

Hux – che tutto era tranne che stupido – aveva ben capito che quell’incontro non fosse stato solo frutto del caso ma che, al contrario, Kylo Ren avesse saputo rintracciarlo come un predatore fiuta la scia della preda ferita. Ferita nell’orgoglio, ma pur sempre ferita. Senza nemmeno chiedergli il permesso lo raggiunse dentro alla cabina, attendendo che si chiudessero le porte prima di colpire il pulsante di blocco con un pugno soppesato. Abituato com’era alle sceneggiate della propria controparte mascherata, Hux non sprecò nemmeno il fiato per chiedergli il motivo di quel gesto, limitandosi a sospirare e a scuotere la testa con la bocca arricciata.

«Cosa vuole ancora, Ren? Non Le è bastato mettermi i piedi in testa durante il Suo intervento di poco fa? Vuole farmi anche la ramanzina, adesso?», domandò, unendo le mani dietro la schiena in quella posa che, inspiegabilmente, sembrava conferirgli un senso di grandezza e di fiducia in se stesso, la cui mancanza era forse da ricercare nella propria gracilità.

A livello di fisico era chiaro a tutti che, tra i due, Kylo Ren fosse quello più avvantaggiato; più alto e imponente rispetto al Generale, che di conseguenza veniva spesso imputato di soffrire del cosiddetto “complesso del Nexu piccolo”, che per ovviare alle proprie minute dimensioni è più propenso ad alzare la voce pur di ottenere il rispetto altri.

Hux odiava che gli venissero affibbiati tali epiteti o che la sua persona fosse fonte di storielle riguardanti la sua statura o la sua fisicità; ma ormai la voce era circolata e, semmai avesse voluto porvi fine, avrebbe dovuto sterminare l’intero equipaggio della Finalizer e non solo.

Un’idea che spesso e volentieri aveva preso in considerazione, ma che per evidenze conclusive non aveva mai attuato. A frenarlo il fatto che al Primo Ordine non bastasse un singolo uomo per debellare la feccia repubblicana dall’intera Galassia.

«Qualora il _Suo_ intervento di poco fa si fosse concluso in modo diverso sì, avrei avuto qualcosa da dirle, Generale. Invece vorrei solo complimentarmi con Lei per la saggia decisione di lasciare che la squadra riparazioni faccia il proprio dovere».

C’era dell’ironia nella sua voce, essenzialmente dovuta al fatto che quella scelta fosse stata in parte anche merito suo. Hux accusò il colpo, piegando le belle labbra in un sorrisetto mentre Ren lo guardava dall’alto di quei pochi centimetri che differenziavano le loro stature.

«Generale, non nego che uno scenario come quello di cui siamo stati informati possa sembrare anomalo», spiegò il Cavaliere, un velo di rimprovero nella voce resa metallica dallo speaker dell’elmo, «ciononostante trovo imprudente, soprattutto da parte Sua, incriminare così avventatamente un intero reparto tecnici per un semplice sospetto. Non possiamo permetterci tali sconsideratezze per colpa delle Sue paranoie. Non adesso.»

Benché le tempeste magnetiche fossero un evento quasi più unico che raro, assistervi sarebbe stato più facile che sentir pronunciare dal Generale le parole “Ho sbagliato”, anzitutto in presenza di Kylo Ren, davanti cui non poteva permettersi di cadere così in basso.

«Non la facevo così magnanimo, _Comandante_ », affermò Hux ironico, dondolando sui tacchi.

Senza batter ciglio, con una naturalezza che avrebbe fatto invidia a molti, il _Comandante_ incappucciato premette il tasto di riavvio e l’ascensore riprese finalmente la propria salita.

«È’ solo questione di logica, Generale. Logica. Si diceva ne fosse dotato anche Lei», concluse Lord Ren, incrociando le braccia al petto e voltandosi verso la porta della cabina, imitato dall’uomo accanto con l’aggiunta di un minimo stralunamento delle iridi serpentine.

Con un impercettibile ondeggio l’ascensore si assestò non appena raggiunto il piano desiderato e le porte si spalancarono col solito sbuffo. Il primo ad uscire fu Hux, senza nemmeno degnare il proprio compagno di traversata di un saluto o di una qualsiasi parola, che fosse anche velata di ironia o disprezzo. In realtà voleva solo allontanarsi il prima possibile dall’unico uomo che, tra tutti quelli presenti a bordo, era più volte riuscito a zittirlo senza che Armitage trovasse poi la forza – e il coraggio – di scatenargli contro uno squadrone di assaltatori armati fino ai denti.

Riuscì ad avanzare di due passi prima di avvertire una morsa salda – ma allo stesso tempo misurata – all’altezza di un gomito. Un gesto che lo colse impreparato e che, in una frazione di secondo, lo fece ritrovare petto a petto con Ren, il viso a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla superficie gelida della maschera e gli occhi fissi sulla visiera scura dietro cui, plausibilmente, vi fossero quelli del Cavaliere.

Qualcosa di pericolosamente affascinante risiedeva in lui, qualcosa al cui minimo pensiero Hux non solo perse il sorrisino contorto che fino a quel momento gli aveva deformato la bella bocca a cuore, ma il suo corpo fu travolto da un’ondata di trepidazione al ricordo di essere appena stato chiuso con lui dentro un ascensore, col conseguente desiderio di ritornarvi. Riflessioni che avrebbero fatto arrossire una povera ragazzetta ingenua di periferia. E lui, che di periferia non era né tantomeno era un’ingenua ragazzetta, si ritrovò suo malgrado ad arrossire violentemente quando la punta del naso sfiorò la maschera del suo oscuro seduttore.

Un fuoco cui non seppe dare nome gli avvampò dentro, conscio unicamente che quel calore fosse… sbagliato. Pericolosamente sbagliato. Ancor più dal momento che l’altro sembrasse condividerlo nonostante la rivalità che intercorresse tra loro, nonostante i continui attacchi e rimproveri reciproci, nonostante la brama di assistere al fallimento altrui.

Avvertiva il respiro del Cavaliere farsi pesante sotto l’elmo, il ritmo dell’addome velocizzarsi, più volte sembrò in punto di dire qualcosa ma ogni volta tornava sui propri passi. E Hux sarebbe stato seriamente curioso di sapere cosa l’altro avesse da dire, verosimilmente qualcosa che riguardasse la loro situazione, che riguardasse _loro due._ O forse si trattava solo di una sua impressione. Di una sua – stando alle parole del Comandante – _paranoia_. Forse Lord Ren stava semplicemente giocando con lui al fine di assoggettarlo ed erigersi come vero e meritevole capo del Primo Ordine. Qualora queste fossero state le sue reali intenzioni sarebbe dovuto prima passare sul cadavere dello stesso Generale con cui ora stava petto a petto, le due stoffe che strusciavano l’una sull’altra, le grandi mani guantate strette attorno alle esili braccia del rosso.

Dopo un minuto di stallo in cui non vi furono altro che lunghi sguardi sofferti e fremiti d’anticipazione, Kylo Ren portò una mano al viso del Generale, spostandogli un sottile ciuffo di capelli che – nella foga di risolvere il rognoso “affare hangar 6” – era evaso dalla prigionia del fissante ricadendogli sulla fronte. Glielo sistemò dietro l’orecchio, avendo cura di sfiorargli la pelle del viso per tutta la durata del gesto, dalla fronte alta, proseguendo lungo la tempia e concludendo sulla dolce conchiglia del padiglione auricolare.

Hux rabbrividì tra le braccia del Ren. Non erano contatti a cui fosse avvezzo benché tra lui e il Comandante ve ne fossero già stati in precedenza, ma si era trattato perlopiù di brevi strofinii tra le stoffe dei loro abiti, senza quasi avvertire la presenza di un corpo al di sotto di esse; pertanto indiscutibilmente meno “intensi” di quello che stava vivendo in quel preciso momento, che più volte lo aveva fatto trasalire negli istanti in cui le dita di Kylo Ren avevano lambito la sua pelle.

Si chiedeva se non vi fosse qualcosa di scorretto in quelle sporadiche attenzioni, se non fossero – per così dire – _inadeguate_ alle loro posizioni nei ranghi del Primo Ordine; ma, dall’altra parte, che male avrebbero mai potuto arrecare ai propri ruoli nel caso in cui, seppur in presenza di quella sottospecie di rapporto _odi et amo_ , di incompatibilità e attrazione, avessero comunque continuato a mostrarsi degni dei titoli ricevuti?

Si rifiutava di credere che l’essere attratti da un altro uomo – che _l’amare_ un altro uomo – potesse comportare un declassamento o, peggio, l’espulsione da una qualsivoglia forza militare, senza possibilità di essere richiamati in servizio dopo un ipotetico periodo di congedo per espiare le proprie colpe. In tal caso sarebbe stato opportuno valutare quella “relazione atipica” in ogni sua singola sfaccettatura, capire _cosa_ significasse per Lord Ren e per Hux stesso.

La divina provvidenza concesse infine ai due amanti la forza di allontanarsi, onde evitare di essere scoperti in atteggiamenti intimi da due sottufficiali che nel vederli si toccarono la tesa del berretto, proseguendo indisturbati per la propria strada. Kylo Ren li aveva controllati con lo sguardo per assicurarsi che i due seccatori non pensassero di tornare indietro, nel tentativo di curiosare sulle attività sospette in corso tra il loro Generale e il Comandante; e quel gesto – una sorta di promessa di protezione, l’affermazione in quanto partner non più esclusivamente lavorativo ma anche, in un certo senso, _romantico_ – non mancò di lasciare Hux senza fiato.

Senza aggiungere altro che non fosse uno sguardo immerso nel silenzio più angoscioso, Kylo Ren si allontanò in direzione opposta rispetto alla meta del giovane Ufficiale, lasciandolo ai propri doveri oltre che al presentimento che quel rapporto non solo fosse sbagliato, ma avrebbe lentamente condotto entrambi sul sentiero dell’autodistruzione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci al terzo capitolo :)  
> Buona lettura ^.^

Poco prima che il turno serale terminasse, Hux era stato informato da Mitaka – e dalla sua perenne voce tremolante – che la squadra riparazioni di Kaplan avesse individuato il filo conduttore causa del malfunzionamento di mezza Finalizer: un lotto di fusibili difettati che, previa una lunga serie di test e confronti con la strumentazione ancora funzionante, si erano dimostrati essere la chiave della falla; nulla di irrisolvibile benché, se preso sottogamba, avrebbe potuto tramutarsi in un bel grattacapo.

I tecnici, al fine di ingraziarsi il Generale dopo la strigliata di quel pomeriggio, avevano dunque già avviato le riparazioni a partire dagli strumenti meno complessi, ma Hux – quella sera di umore particolarmente buono, forse anche per merito di questa ottima notizia – concesse loro di staccare per la notte e riprendere l’indomani col primo turno. Seppur perplessi, i meccanici avevano accettato di buon grado quella sporadica esibizione di umanità da parte del loro capo, concedendosi una notte di riposo dopo un intenso pomeriggio di panico e preghiere. Col cuore in pace nell’apprendere che non vi fosse in atto un ammutinamento, Hux si ritirò nei propri alloggi, più per protocollo che perché avvertisse il bisogno di riposare: da anni ormai trascorreva le proprie notti in bianco, spesso rigirandosi come un’anima in pena sotto alle lenzuola, altre volte senza nemmeno azzardarsi a mettersi a letto e, soprattutto, trovando la propria fonte di riposo nella (ri)lettura di rapporti più o meno recenti e ordini del giorno in attesa di convalida.

Non c’era poi da domandarsi perché fosse eternamente nevrotico.

Quella sera, tuttavia, i cip contenenti i resoconti giornalieri giacevano dimenticati sulla sua scrivania, in attesa che lui li inserisse negli elaboratori e avviasse la visualizzazione. Incomprensibilmente non si sentiva in vena di concentrare la propria attenzione su quelle schermate azzurrognole che, già dopo pochi minuti, portavano i suoi occhi ad incrociarsi e a bruciare come fuochi, tanto da fargli rimpiangere la cara vecchia cellulosa su cui aveva trascorso le proprie ore in Accademia.

Ore di cui, da un lato, Hux conservava ancora il ricordo con nostalgia e fierezza. Dall’altro, invece, le rivedeva in modo totalmente opposto in quanto la vita nelle vecchie Accademie Imperiali non fosse esattamente una passeggiata; specie dopo la caduta di Palpatine e la disfatta dell’Impero in favore della Repubblica, la quale – tramite il ben noto Concordato Galattico – si era poi riappropriata di Coruscant come propria capitale, aveva tarpato le ali agli atenei del governo rivale, oltre ad intraprendere azioni politiche che avevano costretto i residuati imperiali a rifugiarsi in regioni recondite della Galassia, piuttosto che sottostare a certi termini.

Quanto accaduto trent’anni prima non sarebbe stato dimenticato col tempo, ma si sarebbe guardato anche avanti, al progresso, alla crescita, un nuovo Impero sarebbe sorto dalle proprie ceneri per vendicarsi dell’usurpatore repubblicano; che, nel proprio delirio di perbenismo, aveva inconsciamente concesso ai frammenti di un governo sconfitto sufficiente tempo per curarsi le ferite e tornare a diffondersi, come un morbo latente.

Pura questione di tempo prima che la Repubblica – e con sé la Resistenza – si rendesse definitivamente conto che l’Impero non fosse morto e sepolto col tracollo dell’Imperatore; ma che, al contrario, presto sarebbe giunto il momento per gli star destroyer di rispolverare i cannoni e rinnovare l’artiglieria, come si rinnova un bel vestito per le occasioni speciali.

A patto che i loro sogni di gloria non fossero ostacolati da qualche fusibile difettato; un odioso inconveniente che Hux avrebbe volentieri chiuso nel dimenticatoio insieme a tante altre vicende altrettanto odiose. E che, a conti fatti, gli avevano anche permesso di avvicinarsi maggiormente alla persona di Kylo Ren.

Una persona da lui disprezzata e rispettata, che quel pomeriggio era stato in grado di scatenare nel suo esile corpo brividi di cui il Generale non aveva memoria nel proprio trascorso trentennale. Brividi imprudenti, che avrebbero macchiato a vita il suo orgoglio e la sua credibilità in veste di Ufficiale Superiore del Primo Ordine. Nel profondo del proprio cuore Hux sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile per lui convivere con questo cruccio, col tormento che un solo pettegolezzo avrebbe potuto comportare la loro disfatta; ma, qualora avesse dovuto scegliere tra salvare il Primo Ordine e salvare Lord Ren, avrebbe indubbiamente optato per la prima.

La via del sentimento avrebbe implicato la totale estromissione dai ranghi dell’Ordine, oltre che la caduta in disgrazia del proprio nome e delle proprie gesta, l’allontanamento e il marchio a vita come traditore del nascente nuovo Impero; e, qualora ascoltare il proprio cuore avesse condotto ad una tale catena di sciagure, Hux sarebbe stato pronto a vivere nella menzogna pur di non gettare al vento anni di fatica e di sacrifici…

… se solo _farlo_ fosse stato altrettanto facile quanto _pensarlo_.

Lui odiava Kylo Ren. Lo odiava per aver intralciato la sua solitaria ascesa al potere, lo odiava per la sua presunzione da _Salvatore della Galassia_ , lo odiava per la sua insistenza nel volerlo sempre mettere in ridicolo davanti ai sottufficiali, odiava come tutti si voltassero a guardarlo quando entrava in una stanza. Lo odiava a sufficienza da desiderare che fallisse in ogni sua impresa e che il Leader Supremo si rendesse conto di chi Kylo Ren fosse veramente: un povero sciocco, un inetto, nessun _Maestro del Tempio dei Cavalieri di Ren_ , nessun _Comandante del Primo Ordine_ , nessun _Signor So Tutto Io_.

Tutte balle. Non poteva permettere che un ragazzetto presuntuoso minasse la sua posizione non solo all’interno della Finalizer, ma nel Primo Ordine per intero.

“Lo odio! Lo odio con tutto il cuore!”, si ripeteva.

Lo odiava a tal punto da inorridire al pensiero di essere stato sfiorato da quelle mani, di aver desiderato di poterlo guardare negli occhi senza l’ostacolo della maschera, di aver tremato come una vergine sotto il tocco sensuale del Cavaliere.

Di averne voluto di più.

In un impeto di frustrazione afferrò la prima cosa che gli capitasse a tiro – in questo caso un bicchiere da liquore – e fece per scagliarlo lontano, quando udì il ronzio del sistema di comunicazione che connetteva la stanza al corridoio. Qualcuno gli stava chiedendo di poter conferire con lui. Hux non era solito ricevere gente nei propri alloggi per questioni di decoro personale, men che meno riceverla in camicia da notte; non perché avesse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi, ma poiché ritenesse disdicevole per un Ufficiale Superiore come lui mostrarsi con abiti diversi dalla propria uniforme.

Vista l’ora tarda, avrebbe anche potuto trattarsi di un’emergenza.

Senza nascondere la propria scocciatura per essere stato interrotto durante un più che necessario sfogo emotivo, Hux controllò di essere ancora presentabile, osservando le condizioni del proprio vestiario e passandosi una mano sul capo per accertarsi che non vi fosse nemmeno un capello fuori posto. Soddisfatto, premette un pulsante dalla consolle sul proprio scrittoio, disattivando il sistema di blocco delle porte.

«Avanti!», esclamò, non dovendo attendere molto prima che l’uscio si schiudesse con lo sbuffo dei pistoni, lasciando entrare l’inatteso visitatore; e, nello scoprire _chi fosse_ il visitatore, poco mancò che il bicchiere in mano al Generale non finisse in frantumi sul pavimento.

La nera figura incappucciata superò la porta, fermandosi al centro della stanza per essere osservato da quelle iridi verdi a pochi metri di distanza da lui. Era calmo, ma un ronzio sommesso nello speaker tradiva un respiro appena più pesante del normale, non riconducibile tuttavia al fiatone dovuto ad una corsa.

«Generale», disse la voce metallica. Quella _maledetta voce metallica_.

«Lord Ren», rispose Hux, mal celando una vaga nota di trepidazione nella voce, «a cosa devo l’onore di questa visita, in quest’ora tarda?».

«Ho saputo che i malfunzionamenti nell’hangar 6 siano stati risolti, ma non ho ricevuto ulteriori dettagli in merito. Ho pensato che Lei potesse _illuminarmi_ sulla questione».

In un’occasione diversa gli avrebbe intimato di procurarsi gli ordini del giorno e di leggerseli con attenzione; ma, giacché i rapporti di quella giornata fossero ancora nelle sue mani, sarebbe stato scortese da parte sua eludere la domanda, e in ogni caso aveva capito che Lord Ren non fosse lì per essere aggiornato sulle novità dell’hangar 6.

O per meglio dire, non era _quello_ il motivo primario.

«Come no, certo», acconsentì Hux sarcastico, voltandosi ad ammirare la propria porzione di stelle dall’enorme finestra, comprendente quasi l’intera parete.

In quanto Generale e Ufficiale Superiore non solo della Finalizer ma del Primo Ordine stesso, Hux vantava gli alloggi più lussuosi sull’ammiraglia, nonostante la parte “lussuosa” derivasse dalle dimensioni della stanza e non tanto dall’arredamento, alquanto dozzinale. Dal lato opposto rispetto al letto – a due piazze anziché una – era stata sistemata una scrivania coi rispettivi elaboratori e quanto occorresse al Generale per visionare documenti e rispondere alle trasmissioni. Nell’angusto atrio davanti all’ingresso era stato invece allestito un minimo salotto con una dormeuse e una poltrona, mentre una porta scorrevole rivelava la presenza di una piccola stanza da bagno, la cui unica finestrella tonda era ancora appannata dalla doccia che Hux si era concesso prima di cambiarsi nel proprio completo da notte in seta nera, la vestaglia in vellutino rosso e un paio di scarpe da camera bordeaux che recavano in punta le sue iniziale in lettere eleganti.

Un innocuo vezzo in ricordo della propria promozione a Generale.

L’altro uomo, al contrario, non dava l’idea di essere particolarmente interessato ad avere più di un outfit che non fossero variazioni sul tema della tunica da Cavaliere di Ren. Il Generale non ricordava di averlo mai visto vestito in maniera diversa, non che la cosa gli dispiacesse essendo circondato unicamente da uniformi uguali alla propria. Di tanto in tanto faceva anche piacere una “ventata d’aria fresca”, per così dire.

Nell’avvertire il freddo cristallo tra le proprie dita Hux si portò istintivamente il bicchiere alle labbra, accorgendosi – o per meglio dire, _ricordandosi_ – solo in un secondo momento che fosse ancora vuoto. Fortuna che in quell’istante stesse dando la schiena al Cavaliere, così che questi non potesse ridere della sua sbadataggine.

«Le dispiace se bevo qualcosa?», gli domandò, dirigendosi verso l’elegante servizio di cristallo posto su un mobile accanto alla porta del bagno.

«Questi sono i Suoi alloggi, Generale. Non si trattenga per colpa mia», rispose Ren, mostrando un’educazione di cui il giovane Ufficiale non lo reputava in possesso.

Hux ebbe appena il tempo di afferrare l’ampolla di liquido ambrato.

«Le parrebbe eccessivamente scortese se mi togliessi la maschera?», chiese, calcando sulla formalità nonostante godesse nell’aver toccato quello che sapeva essere un nervo scoperto. «A patto che vedermi a viso scoperto non la metta in imbarazzo».

“Che bastardo!”, pensò Hux con un sorrisetto, fregandosene che Ren potesse in qualche modo leggergli nella mente grazie alla Forza o a chissà quale altra stregoneria.

Sapeva quanto Armitage fosse sensibile alla vista del suo volto messo a nudo, ne aveva già avuto prova quelle rare volte in cui tale circostanza fosse occorsa, aveva percepito che fosse stato sufficiente un solo sguardo tra loro per lanciare l’incantesimo; ed ora non vedeva perché non potesse goderne di questa comprovata debolezza.

Una debolezza da lui stesso ampiamente condivisa e di cui Hux, forse, era molto meno cosciente di quanto pensasse.

«Faccia pure», lo assecondò, concedendosi più tempo del previsto per servirsi due dita di liquore.

Raramente Kylo Ren era stato avvistato senza maschera dall’equipaggio della Finalizer e, dei pochi che avevano beneficiato di un tale onore, alcuni avevano affermato che il tenebroso Comandante possedesse “l’amara fisionomia della devastazione”; un elegante escamotage per sottintendere che il giovane Cavaliere di Ren non possedesse, per così dire, “l’estetica del seduttore”.

Altri invece – estranei al concetto di “tatto” – avevano espresso la propria opinione dicendo che Kylo Ren fosse di una bruttezza indescrivibile, tanto che, proprio al fine di nascondere la disarmonia delle proprie fattezze, indossasse l’onnipresente elmetto. Dunque non necessariamente per una scelta del vestiario, quanto più per disgusto nei confronti della facciata con cui egli fosse costretto a convivere. Come se al contrario queste persone vantassero un’avvenenza tale da far cadere ai loro piedi intere schiere di donne.

Da una parte si poteva dire che sì, il giovane non vantasse certo una bellezza che meritasse di essere annoverata nelle memorie storiche del Primo Ordine. Gli occhi, due onici dal taglio affilato, quasi svanivano nell’ovale oblungo del viso; la bocca piena ed invitante mancava di un contorno netto che la rendeva più simile ad una macchia rossa immersa nel pallore del volto, oltre ad avere l’angolo sinistro pendente verso il basso da cui ne derivava una perenne espressione da porg; il mento troppo piccolo e infossato per compensare un naso così ingombrante che non esitava a far bella mostra di sé, non tanto frontalmente – dove per cause imprecisate appariva di dimensioni quasi normali – quanto più visto di lato, e che con l’aggiunta della fronte tremendamente scoscesa si fondeva in un profilo convesso e sproporzionato.

Hux, per quanto indifferente a molti pettegolezzi che circolassero sull’ammiraglia, non aveva potuto fare a meno di tendere l’orecchio ogniqualvolta avesse udito quei discorsi, fulminando i chiacchieroni con lo sguardo affinché capissero che la Finalizer non fosse il quartiere del mercato di Coruscant e che avrebbero potuto sfruttare il loro tempo in modo più costruttivo che standosene lì, a sparlare. O almeno, quella era l’interpretazione di chi venisse redarguito da quegli occhi di giada, mentre il vero motivo per cui il Generale non tollerasse maldicenze sull’estetica di Lord Ren risiedeva nel fatto che… beh…

Per Hux, Kylo Ren fosse... semplicemente bellissimo. E guai a chi avesse avuto l'ardire di affermare il contrario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux ha bisogno di farsi un bell'esamino di coscienza.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto ascoltando la canzone "Flesh" di Simon Curtis. Se può essere di qualche aiuto ascoltarla mentre si legge... 
> 
> Buona lettura ^.^

Nell’udire il meccanismo della maschera scattare e il pezzo frontale smuoversi con pochi sibili, un fremito avviluppò il braccio con cui Hux stava versando il liquore, rovesciandone pochi millilitri in più nel bicchiere. Imprecò tra i denti – pregando che l’ospite non lo sentisse, percepisse o quant’altro – e ingollò subito un buon sorso di liquido scuro perché alleviasse la sua umiliazione e gli placasse i nervi, forse leggermente troppo tesi per essere solo un briefing sulla situazione all’hangar 6.

Era una sensazione sbagliata quella, un desiderio proibito che non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno sfiorargli lontanamente i pensieri. Avrebbe tanto voluto voltarsi a guardarlo, ad osservare la sola persona che, come nessuna prima, era riuscita ad aprire una breccia nel suo animo reso coriaceo dalla vita militare e dalla guerra; ma al contempo lo atterriva l’idea di puntare gli occhi su quel corpo e provare _qualcosa_ a quella vista, una qualche emozione che non avrebbe dovuto esserci, la conferma di tutte le sue paure più grandi.

Avvertendo la propria forza di volontà fallire di fronte a tale desiderio, a tale urgenza di guardarlo, Hux si voltò appena verso l’altro uomo, cogliendolo nell’esatto momento in cui l’elmo veniva sollevato lasciando ricadere una folta chioma scarmigliata di capelli corvini e vaporosi, alla vista morbidi come la seta; e il rosso desiderò ardentemente di potervi passare le dita anche solo una volta, districandoglieli gentilmente mentre lo avrebbe guardato negli occhi scuri, sussurrandogli qualche parola che non si sarebbe mai sognato di sussurrare a nessuno.

Hux distolse lo sguardò finché i nervi glielo concessero, stringendo la mano attorno al bicchiere fino a dare la parvenza di volerlo rompere. Chiuse gli occhi in uno strenuo tentativo di cancellare dalla propria memoria ogni singolo fotogramma, ogni pensiero impuro che gli avesse attraversato la mente, ogni desiderio inespresso di quanto avrebbe voluto sperimentare con l’uomo che portava il nome di Kylo Ren; ma ormai era stato marchiato, di un marchio indelebile.

Cacciò indietro un urlo che altrimenti avrebbe messo in allarme l’intera Finalizer, concedendosi un secondo sorso di liquore che quasi gli andò di traverso per la fretta. Nel mentre Kylo Ren aveva terminato i ritocchi alla propria persona, abbandonando temporaneamente l’elmo su un mobile e attendendo con pazienza che il padrone di casa lo degnasse degli aggiornamenti da lui richiesti. Hux era più che convinto che non sarebbe arrivato vivo alla fine di quel loro incontro se non si fosse sbrigato ad informarlo delle ultime novità; tanto valeva fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

Prese fiato e si rimpossessò della calma perduta, tornando a posizionarsi di fronte alla grande finestra.

«Sembrerebbe essersi trattato di un lotto di fusibili difettato», dichiarò, avvertendo parte di un peso lasciargli lo stomaco.

L’altro non rispose subito, concedendosi pochi secondi per elaborare una notizia che suonò incredibile alle sue orecchie.

«Un lotto di fusibili, un intero lotto di fusibili… difettato», ripeté Ren con quella voce che, seppur in assenza del modificatore impiantato nella maschera, risuonava in ogni caso profonda e virile benché vagamente nasale, lacuna su cui si sarebbe potuto sorvolare in uno stato emotivo come quello che opprimeva il Generale.

«Sì», tagliò corto Hux, muovendo distrattamente le dita non impegnate col bicchiere.

Percepiva gli occhi scuri di Ren perforargli la carne della schiena, inviandogli brividi lungo tutta la spina dorsale. Brividi cui il rosso tentò di non dar peso.

«E sono stato inoltre informato che la squadra di Kaplan abbia già iniziato a riparare i dispositivi meno complessi. A quest’ora dovrebbero averne ultimati almeno la metà», aggiunse, controllando l’ora dal proiettore olografico posto sulla scrivania.

«Entro domattina, se lavorassero a ritmo costante, potrebbero aver aggiustato tutto. O quasi», calcolò il Cavaliere, ignaro del “premio” gentilmente elargito dal Generale ai tecnici per la loro solerzia.

«A dire il vero», intervenne, osservando i riflessi poliedrici del cristallo sulla superficie ambrata del liquore, «avrei… avrei concesso una notte di pausa agli operai coinvolti in questa faccenda.»

Il Cavaliere sollevò un sopracciglio, lieto di aver udito pronunciare quella notizia dalla bocca dello stesso Hux, altrimenti non vi avrebbe creduto così facilmente. Stentava lo stesso a credervi, ma quantomeno detta da lui guadagnava più attendibilità che detta da un Mitaka e dal suo balbettio incomprensibile.

«A conti fatti si è trattato di un errore di chi ci ha fornito il lotto difettato, non il loro».

Gli riusciva difficile ammettere le proprie colpe nell’essere stato così duro verso quegli innocenti operai che, pur di non sollevare ulteriormente le sue ire, si erano messi al lavoro immediatamente dopo aver scoperto la causa della falla.

Ren fu colpito da questo raro sfoggio di umiltà da parte del Generale, tanto da castigarsi mentalmente per non aver registrato in segreto la loro conversazione. Sarebbe stata un’ottima arma di ricatto da sfoderare nelle giuste occasioni, o forse sarebbe stato più opportuno vederla per quello che era – il riconoscimento dell’operosità e della lealtà di chi lavorasse sulla Finalizer – e non come una debolezza da sfruttare al fine di danneggiare il temibile Generale. Sorrise appena, osservando l’altro uomo combattere contro il disagio dell’essere parso _umano_ agli occhi dell’ospite; non che Kylo Ren fosse uno stinco di santo, ma, il solo fatto che Hux avesse infine seguito il suo consiglio di essere ragionevole, non avrebbe potuto lasciarlo così insensibile.

«Ma ho imposto loro l’obbligo di riprendere i lavori allo scoccare del primo turno, domattina. Non tollererò ritardi di sorta», attestò il Generale, bevendo un sorso quasi a porre un timbro alla propria frase.

Il Comandante in nero scosse il capo al ritorno repentino dell’Armitage che conosceva bene, in un certo senso divertito dal timore di Hux di rivelare sentimenti a lui poco famigliari, quali la compassione e la modestia. Con la flemma di chi stia approcciando una bestia feroce Ren gli si avvicinò fino a fiancheggiarlo, fermandosi anch’egli ad osservare le stelle che, come tanti occhi scintillanti, sembravano guardarli a propria volta senza giudicarli. Erano così diverse dagli occhi umani, indagatori senza scrupoli e traboccanti di pregiudizi, capaci solo di cogliere prima i difetti e poi i pregi di qualcosa o qualcuno.

Hux medesimo si rivedeva in questa descrizione e, quanto accaduto quel pomeriggio, era la prova lampante di questo suo continuo pensare negativamente, vedere complotti in ogni singolo angolo della propria ammiraglia, sospettare di tutto e tutti. Forse Kylo Ren aveva ragione a dire che fosse paranoico, forse standogli accanto avrebbe imparato a fidarsi di più di una persona che non fosse se stesso. Un lungo e pesante sospiro gli svuotò i polmoni fino a lasciarlo senza fiato, ma con la certezza che quell’ammissione avesse in qualche modo alleggerito il peso che da tempo gli gravava sullo stomaco.

«La si scorgerebbe gongolare di vittoria fin da Hosnian Prime, _Ren_ , benché Lei pensi di non darlo a vedere», lo punzecchiò Hux, serio e anche leggermente infastidito dalla silenziosa esultanza del rivale.

Kylo Ren gli rivolse uno sguardo quasi offeso.

«Io non sto affatto gongolando di vittoria, _Generale_. La mia esultanza è relazionata al fatto che sia stata trovata la causa delle avarie nell’hangar 6. Cosa Le fa credere che invece sia una rivalsa nei Suoi confronti?»

Il sarcasmo in quella frase era palpabile nonostante il tono riflessivo e quasi oltraggiato potesse trarre in inganno. Di certo non avrebbe tratto in inganno una mente come quella di Hux, forgiata nel sangue e nella guerra, una fortezza impenetrabile per un innocuo battito di ciglia. _Solitamente_.

«Perché La conosco, _Comandante._ »

Il Maestro lo squadrò ancora più a fondo, corrugando la fronte e lasciandosi sfuggire un verso quasi di sdegno a quella dichiarazione, quando in realtà si stesse divertendo come un infante ad indispettire il proprio interlocutore.

«Un’affermazione audace, Generale Hux. In molti, prima di Lei, l’hanno detta o anche solo pensata. Che io sappia, nessuno di loro è più in vita. E non sta a me dirle in che modo sia avvenuto il trapasso. Suppongo sia abbastanza sveglio da dedurlo da solo».

Quella frase, per quanto in bilico tra una vera minaccia e un semplice avvertimento, non sortì alcun effetto sul rosso che, al contrario, fu scosso da una singola risatina beffarda.

«Significa che mi ucciderà, Ren? Che troverò la morte per mano Sua?», replicò, alzando gli occhi per incontrare quelli bruni del Cavaliere.

Il Comandante guardò a fondo in quei pozzi verdastri, tanto profondi che i più inesperti vi sarebbero potuti annegare, ma non lui, che con un semplice sguardo sarebbe riuscito a carpire segreti di cui nemmeno la persona interessata fosse a conoscenza. E Hux non si era rivelato un soggetto tanto più difficile, forse solo più intricato rispetto alle vittime più comuni della sua “analisi mentale”.

«Non finché navigheremo sulla stessa barca, Generale», esclamò Lord Ren, avvicinandosi di un passo che accorciò maggiormente la distanza già ristretta tra di loro.

Hux avvertì il pericolo, senza tuttavia trovare la forza di indietreggiare.

«E se io decidessi di scendere da quella barca?», ribatté.

«Potrei non riuscire a seguirla.»

«Chi Le dice che voglia che Lei mi segua?»

Il Cavaliere abbassò maggiormente l’angolo già incurvato della bocca in un’espressione pensierosa, mentre gli occhi scuri vagarono a lungo sui lineamenti tirati dell’altro uomo, che deglutì per l’inquietudine di quel silenzio ma senza interrompere il contatto visivo.

Il tempo di un sospiro e la distanza tra loro si chiuse definitivamente. Dosando lo slancio al fine di scongiurare una più che avverabile testata, Kylo Ren si chinò quel poco bastasse per catturare le belle labbra di Hux con le proprie, privandolo di ogni chance di sottrarsi a quella brusca presa di potere. Colto di sorpresa dalla sconsideratezza del Comandante, il giovane Ufficiale dai capelli rossi non chiuse nemmeno gli occhi nel fugace lampo del loro bacio, notando con sorpresa che il proprio corteggiatore, al contrario, avesse trovato sia la forza e che il tempo per abbassare le palpebre.

 _Ovviamente_ dal momento che quella fosse stata una sua idea, da lui coltivata in attesa dell’occasione più opportuna per metterla in pratica. L’aveva fatto parlare, aveva intavolato gli argomenti giusti e toccato i giusti tasti nell’attesa di una frase che scatenasse la scintilla, certo che prima o poi Armitage avrebbe abboccato alla sua trappola; e solo a quel punto aveva colpito, cogliendolo impreparato cosicché non potesse guizzare via come suo solito.

Poiché solo così si sarebbe potuto ingabbiare un animo quale quello di Armitage Hux: pugnalandolo alle spalle nell’esatto momento in cui meno se lo aspettasse; momenti più unici che rari, ma che in presenza di Kylo Ren sembravano accadere più spesso di quanto il Generale potesse immaginare, e chiaramente il Cavaliere aveva saputo sfruttare a proprio vantaggio questa debolezza per sferrargli un colpo basso, da vigliacco.

Un sonoro schiocco sancì il distacco tra le loro labbra, riecheggiando a lungo nelle orecchie e nella testa di Hux, con la stessa insistenza di un lontano ricordo tornato a tormentarlo. Le dita stringevano ancora il bicchiere, per quanto avesse seriamente creduto di lasciarselo scappare se quell’attimo fosse proseguito per pochi secondi di più, oltre che risvegliarsi col pavimento tempestato di cristalli. In un primo momento non seppe né cosa dire né cosa fare, sapeva solo che quanto appena accaduto fosse un motivo in più da aggiungere alla _lista dei motivi_ per cui odiasse così tanto quell’uomo e per cui non sarebbe più stata sua intenzione rivolgergli la parola.

Al contrario Kylo Ren pareva particolarmente tranquillo. Sospirò di sollievo – quasi si fosse tolto un peso dallo stomaco – e si schiarì sommessamente la gola, più per stemperare quel silenzio di stallo che per necessità fisica. E come riuscisse a mantenere i nervi così saldi dopo un tale gesto, Hux non riusciva seriamente a capirlo; e ciò lo fece ribollire ancor più di irritazione e odio, oltre che di delusione nei propri confronti per essersi lasciato fregare da un moccioso scriteriato.

Si era lasciato fregare. _Lui_ – il Generale Hux – si era lasciato fregare a mani basse come un povero scemo. Non riuscì a trattenersi nemmeno quando un impulso violento s’impossessò del suo braccio, scorrendo come un fiume in piena lungo le vene ben visibili sulla pelle candida fino ad arrivare alla mano che, elettrificata da quella scarica di adrenalina, andò a colpire senza ritegno una guancia del Cavaliere facendogli voltare la testa di lato. Kylo Ren aveva percepito in lui la proiezione di quello schiaffo, ma non aveva osato interferire con esso: sentiva che Hux avesse bisogno di sfogare quell’accumulo di emozioni represse contro qualcosa o qualcuno e, qualora avesse potuto fungere lui stesso da valvola di sfogo, si sarebbe abbassato persino di fronte ad umiliazioni più gravi di un semplice schiaffo.

In un attimo gli occhi smeraldini del Generale si velarono di una patina lucida che gli offuscò la vista. Lo colpì nuovamente su quella medesima guancia senza che il Cavaliere opponesse resistenza, lasciandosi così riversare addosso tutti i soprusi, i rancori, le sconfitte e le umiliazioni che quel piccolo corpo avesse immagazzinato negli anni addietro, oltre alla sua avversione per lui. Lo colpì due, tre, quattro, cinque volte con furia cieca e senza alcun controllo, senza arrestarsi nemmeno nel notare la gota della vittima assumere un’inquietante sfumatura purpurea.

Gliel’avrebbe fatta sanguinare piuttosto che arrestarsi e dargliela vinta, proprio ora che avesse tra le mani la possibilità di restituirgli tutti i torti subiti e i bocconi amari ingoiati per colpa dell’ostinazione e del livore che caratterizzava entrambi. Alla settima percossa tuttavia dovette arrestarsi onde evitare di slogarsi un polso, guardandolo restarsene completamente immobile come in attesa di un’ottava, una nona e forse una decima. Non ne arrivarono altre nei secondi successivi, benché Hux non desse ancora l’idea di aver saziato anche solo temporaneamente la propria sete di rivincita.

Strinse il pugno, predisponendosi a degnare il proprio rivale, collega, _amante_ , di un manrovescio ragguardevole; tuttavia, come lo scudo di lacrime sulle sue cornee si intensificò – tramutando il viso di Ren in un’accozzaglia di colori velati di riflessi bianchi – quanto inizialmente nato come il giusto epilogo di quello sfogo viscerale si spense miseramente nella consapevolezza che quella non fosse la naturale conclusione del loro incontro. Si passò la mano sul viso quasi a voler lavare via la propria esitazione, osservato a distanza ravvicinata dall’impassibile Cavaliere.

«Chiaramente c’è stato un malinteso tra noi», mormorò sconfitto, evitando di specchiarsi negli occhi scuri dell’altro, «non le farò rapporto in quanto abbiamo ben altre preoccupazioni al momento, ma che sia chiaro che quanto è successo non dovrà più ripetersi. Ed ora La pregherei di uscire dai miei alloggi.»

Parole al vento. Non trascorsero che pochi istanti prima che il Comandante lo cogliesse per la seconda volta con la guardia abbassata, attaccandosi alla sua bocca come se ne andasse della vita di entrambi. Hux non oppose resistenza, nemmeno quando l’amante gli avvolse le braccia possenti attorno all’esile vita, abbracciandolo tra la vestaglia e il completo da notte ed obbligandolo ad alzarsi sulle punte per compensare la loro differenza di altezza. Odiava ammetterlo, ma si sentiva protetto tra quelle braccia, gli infondevano un senso di sicurezza mai provato prima, come la promessa che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto torcergli un solo capello senza prima dover fare i conti con loro e la loro potenza.

Non potendosi trattenere oltre, Hux si appese al collo dell’altro dapprima col braccio libero dall’impiccio del bicchiere – ancora stretto nelle sue dita sempre più deboli e intirizzite – per poi dover necessariamente aggiungere un secondo appiglio quando la ricerca delle labbra altrui si fece più famelica; e Kylo Ren, forte di una fisicità nettamente superiore, lo spinse con prepotenza contro la scrivania, imponendogli di reggersi con maggiore fermezza a lui onde evitare di perdere l’equilibrio.

E fu proprio quel susseguirsi di movimenti sconnessi e infiammati a determinare infine la dipartita del bicchiere, che sfuggì dalle mani del Generale e atterrò rovinosamente sul pavimento, tempestandolo di una pioggia di diamanti. Tuttavia, neppure il suono secco dell’impatto bastò a risvegliarli dall’estasi e dalla violenza di quel bacio, di cui Armitage avvertiva chiaramente gli effetti farsi strada nel corpo del Cavaliere, raggiungendo un livello di eccitazione pericoloso – che non tardò ad infettare anche lui – e che gli impartì di frenare i propri istinti primordiali prima che la situazione potesse prendere una piega peggiore di quanto non lo fosse già.

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi e i primordi di un confuso ammonimento gli morirono in gola quando Lord Ren, strappandogli un gemito di sorpresa, lo sollevò di peso per adagiarlo sul bordo della scrivania e posizionarsi tra quelle gambe rivestite di seta nera. Hux era in sua totale balia – beandolo dei propri gemiti striduli – e non sarebbe servita una sonda mentale per capirlo. Ne approfittò per spostare la propria attenzione dalle labbra scarlatte e seviziate del Generale alla dolce linea della mandibola, ridisegnandola di baci fino a raggiungere la sensibile zona sotto l’orecchio, su cui si accanì fino a ricavarne una non trascurabile macchia paonazza. Armitage sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fermarlo – se solo fosse stato in possesso di una maggiore lucidità – in quanto i colletti delle uniformi non fossero sufficientemente alti da coprire la prova della loro minutata in allegria; comunque il danno era ormai fatto e la notte, purtroppo, non era abbastanza lunga da permettere alla tumefazione di guarire.

«Ren--», sibilò con velata scocciatura prima di venir zittito dalla bocca ingorda del moro.

Ci sarebbe stato ben poco da dire in quel momento. Come avvertì il peso del Cavaliere riversarsi su di lui, spingendo con chiari intenti verso una posizione distesa, il rosso portò istintivamente un mano indietro al fine di puntellarsi ed evitare un sonoro impatto tra la propria schiena e il piano da lavoro. Le grandi mani guantate di Ren vagavano sul suo corpo senza una meta precisa, scansando la morbida stoffa nera per insinuarsi sotto di essa e cercare il contatto con quella pelle bianca; e il Generale avrebbe tanto voluto poter ricambiare quelle carezze, se non fosse  che la tunica indossata dal Cavaliere avesse tutta la parvenza di essere impenetrabile.

In compenso però avvertì chiaramente un turgore premergli contro la coscia e che non necessitasse di una spiegazione: dunque fino a quel punto si era spinta l’attrazione di Kylo Ren per lui, fino al punto in cui il suo corpo non fosse più immune a certi stimoli, stimoli da lui inseguiti benché conscio di quali fossero i loro effetti.

Hux già se lo immaginava – colto alla sprovvista da qualche pensiero indecente – nascondersi in qualche anfratto buio della nave o nella solitudine del proprio alloggio, cercando di dare sfogo a quella tensione repressa con pratiche che non necessitassero della presenza fisica del Generale. Sarebbe stato curioso di sapere molte cose a riguardo, se si contenesse nei gemiti, se avesse bisogno di uno stimolo visivo o lavorasse unicamente di fantasia, quante volte gli capitasse di ritrovarsi in quello stato, da quanto tempo stesse andando avanti… tante domande le cui risposte avrebbero irretito il suo ego, oltre che lusingarlo nella consapevolezza di essere il sogno erotico di qualcuno.

« _G-G-Generale Hux?_ », disse poi una voce improvvisa e metallica, facendoli trasalire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati al penultimo capitolo. La situazione si è un pò pepata, chissà come andrà a finire XD


	5. Chapter 5

I due colti in flagrante – e Hux in particolar modo – si scambiarono un’occhiata di panico a quell’intrusione per loro incomprensibile. D’istinto guardarono entrambi verso la porta, assicurandosi che non vi fosse nessuno che stesse cercando di entrare o, peggio, che fosse già entrato. Dopo quanto accaduto quel pomeriggio nell’hangar 6, non vi sarebbe stato nulla di cui meravigliarsi se Hux avesse ricevuto visite o resoconti persino a quell’ora tarda; ed era cosa nota che il tempismo non fosse mai stato di casa sulla Finalizer.

« _Generale Hux?_ », ripeté ancora quella voce che, ad un secondo ascolto, assunse la venatura fastidiosamente tremolante che contrassegnava l’oratoria del Tenente Mitaka.

Restava solo da capire da dove giungesse e, a conti fatti – vista la relativa prossimità ai loro timpani – non poteva che provenire dai terminali su cui Hux era comodamente adagiato. Il Generale sospirò in un misto di sollievo e irritazione, anticipando il terzo richiamo del Tenente prima che un raptus omicida potesse coglierlo, sia nei confronti del sottufficiale che del Cavaliere che l’aveva posto in quella situazione.

«Tenente Mitaka, quando ho lasciato il ponte di comando era sottinteso che mi sarei ritirato per la notte e che non volessi essere disturbato», lo minacciò, destreggiandosi per parlare in direzione del microfono.

Dall’altro capo della trasmissione si udì il solito indecifrabile balbettio.

« _Ma-ma-ma-ma Signore, non vorrei sembrarle irrispettoso, ma… ha chiamato Lei_ », gli fece notare il Tenente, suonando il più deferente possibile per non attirarsi ingiustamente le ire del Generale.

Se sulle prime Hux fu tentato di dirgliene due e rimetterlo al suo posto, gli bastò guardare sulla tastiera per rendersi conto che il pulsante di avvio della trasmissione fosse premuto e, nella fattispecie, vi ci fosse seduto letteralmente sopra. Nella passione di quel momento non si era né accorto né aveva sospettato di aver maldestramente avviato uno dei numerosi terminali. Nemmeno Kylo Ren – frastornato com’era dall’erezione sempre più insistente tra le proprie gambe – non aveva distinto le vibrazioni causate da quell’accensione accidentale dalle scariche di eccitazione derivanti dal desiderio di fare suo quel corpo, su quella medesima scrivania. Il pensiero che il povero Mitaka potesse essere stato – a sua insaputa – partecipe delle effusioni tra lui e Ren lo fece dapprima sbiancare, per poi infuocargli le guance con una rapidità allarmante. Sperò vivamente che il sottufficiale fosse abbastanza tonto da aver scambiato i loro gemiti per interferenze sulla linea di comunicazione o per… qualsiasi altra cosa, tranne guaiti di piacere.

«Ehm…», temporeggiò Hux, schiaffandosi una mano sulla fronte, «…disattenzione mia, Tenente. Debbo aver avviato la trasmissione per sbaglio. Non ho nulla da riferire».

« _D’accordo, Signore. Buonanotte, Signore_ », esclamò Mitaka, chiaramente sollevato che il proprio superiore non avesse intenzione di farlo decapitare per aver risposto alla _sua_ chiamata.

Senza ricambiare il saluto Hux chiuse il canale, arrestando direttamente il terminale onde evitare ulteriori incomodi benché l’atmosfera fosse stata in ogni caso rovinata dalla sua stessa sbadataggine, di cui anche Kylo Ren fosse in parte colpevole per aver scelto la scrivania come appoggio per i loro preliminari. Con tutte le superfici più comode e meno rischiose che un alloggio può offrire…

Si passò una mano tra i capelli ricadutigli sulla fronte, ridando loro una parvenza di ordine per quanto già la doccia – e successivamente quell’attimo di agitazione – li avesse privati di una piega fissa. Da quel punto di vista il Cavaliere poteva ritenersi fortunato, godendo di un’indomabile chioma leonina che non sottostava nemmeno alla pressione dell’elmetto e, di conseguenza, non dovendosi preoccupare della propria pettinatura ogni cinque minuti; preoccupazione che, al contrario, affliggeva Hux ogni singolo giorno.

Tutto tornò a palesarsi nella propria forma più concreta, la superficie dura della scrivania su cui era seduto, le braccia tese di Ren che gli circoscrivevano i fianchi stretti, l’ampio torace torreggiargli davanti agli occhi e il suo corpo bardato di nero ancora tra le sue gambe. In una tale circostanza – così bruscamente interrotta – sarebbe stato arduo riprendere il filo del discorso senza un minimo accenno di imbarazzo. Cosa che difatti spinse il Comandante a compiere un ultimo tentativo di attizzare il fuoco che lo aveva arso fin nelle interiora, chinandosi a lambire il collo dell’Ufficiale, il quale purtroppo non si dimostrò dello stesso avviso. Lo spinse via con inusuale delicatezza e un silenzio che non gli si addiceva – nessuna frecciatina o accusa di sorta – alzando i due pozzi smeraldini sul viso dell’amante per aggiungere un eloquente cenno di diniego, con cui pose la parola “fine” alla permanenza di Lord Ren nei suoi alloggi. Per quella sera.

Il moro intercettò il messaggio e si allontanò da lui prima che quell’apparente calma potesse tramutarsi in collera, tornando a recuperare l’elmetto laddove l’aveva abbandonato per poi voltarsi un’ultima volta verso l’altro uomo, ancora seduto sul bordo della scrivania con le gambe a penzoloni e la testa china. Benché la parola “turbato” raramente trovasse spazio tra gli aggettivi che descrivessero gli sporadici sbalzi d’umore del Generale, in quell’istante Kylo Ren non avrebbe saputo trovarne uno migliore. Indossò l’elmetto e, senza proferir parola per non “svegliarlo” da quello stato di quiete, si avviò alla porta, fermandosi a pochi passi da essa.

«Inutile ricordarle, Ren, che quanto accaduto stasera… non dovrà uscire da queste pareti», lo avvertì Hux, lasciando intendere che in caso contrario avrebbe preso seri provvedimenti.

Il Cavaliere non rispose subito né fece mostra di rispondere, eppure quella reticenza non mise in allarme il Generale: sapeva bene che entrambi si sarebbero portati il loro piccolo segreto nella tomba, troppo orgogliosi e troppo legati alla propria posizione all’interno dell’Ordine per correre un tale rischio così a cuor leggero.

«Non tema», gli assicurò poi, uscendo dalla stanza e lasciando dietro di sé solo il fruscio delle proprie vesti e il lieve effluvio di cuoio conciato e metallo.

Hux se lo sentiva ancora addosso, sentiva ancora le grandi mani guantate scavargli negli abiti in cerca di un contatto con la pelle nuda, il calore stordente del suo corpo virile ed concitato contro il proprio, le sue labbra divorargli il viso e il collo laddove Hux era stato marchiato; e quel marchio l’avrebbe tormentato nei giorni a venire, ricordandogli con prepotenza fino a che punto avrebbero potuto spingersi se non fosse stato per quel maledetto pulsante.

Aveva avvertito chiaramente l’erezione di Ren premergli contro una coscia e, per quanto avrebbe senza ombra di dubbio negato fino alla morte, sapere che quel giovane si fosse eccitato semplicemente toccandolo, che fosse stato pronto a possederlo su quella medesima scrivania – e che verosimilmente avrebbe potuto usare quell’avvenimento come possibile ricatto per eventuali favori futuri – l’aveva eccitato a propria volta, rischiando più volte di fargli perdere il proprio avvalorato autocontrollo per un contatto troppo approfondito; ed ora non gli restava altro che il ricordo di quelle sensazioni insane, oltre ad una parvenza di turgore di quella che, fino a poco prima, era stata la _sua_ erezione.

«Cazzo…», bisbigliò, chiudendo gli occhi e rendendosi ormai conto di essere arrivato alla frutta.

Liberò la testa da quei pensieri infausti e corse in bagno, appostandosi davanti allo specchio per osservare con orrore il bollo violaceo con cui Kylo Ren l’aveva marchiato, sotto all’orecchio. Una chiazza notevole, contenuta nelle dimensioni ma non nel colore, che attestava la violenza con cui il Comandante si era appropriato di quella parte del suo corpo. Come avrebbe fatto ad occultarlo agli occhi dell’intera Finalizer restava ancora un mistero. Avrebbe potuto indossare il cappotto e sollevare il colletto, benché il fatto stesso di indossare il cappotto in un ambiente chiuso avrebbe sollevato altrettante domande; ma perlomeno sarebbe stato più facile concedere risposte credibili.

«Che figlio di…», sibilò, toccandosi la zona tumefatta.

In ogni caso non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea rifletterci fino a mattina, auspicando che il silenzio che avvolgeva l’ammiraglia nelle ore notturne gli conciliasse elucubrazioni positivamente conclusive. Si appuntò mentalmente che l’indomani avrebbe chiamato un droide aspiratore – perché ripulisse il pavimento dai residui del bicchiere – e, dopo una breve rinfrescata, decise di coricarsi col viso rivolto verso la grande finestra. Lo sollevava pensare che le stelle fossero state le uniche testimoni di quel momento di debolezza poiché, per quanto le vedesse al pari di innumerevoli occhi curiosi, non avrebbe dovuto pagarle in cambio del loro silenzio, mute spettatrici della passione umana.

Trascorse pochi minuti così, con lo sguardo fisso verso lo spazio sconfinato che inghiottiva la Finalizer nella sua lenta traversata, quando da uno degli elaboratori ancora accesi sulla scrivania provenne la lunga ed insistente serie di bip di una trasmissione in entrata. Eppure gli era parso di aver detto chiaramente a Mitaka di non voler essere disturbato, benché in quel momento non stesse più godendo della compagnia di Kylo Ren. Sempre che di Mitaka si trattasse e non di qualcuno estraneo alle disposizioni del Generale di non ricevere comunicazioni durante il proprio ritiro serale; e in ogni caso, chiunque fosse non avrebbe ricevuto un trattamento diverso da quello elargito poco prima al Tenente.

Non potendo più sopportare il rognoso fischiettare del terminale, Hux decise di accettare la trasmissione dal datapad che teneva sul basso mobile accanto al letto. Destreggiandosi per afferrarlo senza ritrovarsi sul pavimento lo appoggiò sul palmo e si accomodò contro la spalliera imbottita, disattivando il blocco di sicurezza tramite la lettura dell'impronta. Subito una minuta schermata azzurra si espanse dal piccolo tablet, mostrando un messaggio inviatogli pochi istanti prima dall'ultima persona con cui avrebbe voluto discutere ancora quella sera. Pensava di averne avuto seriamente abbastanza.

Gliel’aveva inviato tramite un canale privato, che Hux non era solito usare in quanto, a sua detta: “quanto avesse da dire fosse di interesse comune e non necessitasse di una tale segretezza”.

_Commander_Kylo_Ren [privatechannel]:_

_Si copra bene la gola, domani. Con le riparazioni in atto nell’hangar 6 potrebbero esserci interruzioni nel sistema di riscaldamento. Non vorrei che prendesse freddo._

Perfino un beota come Mitaka avrebbe colto il sarcasmo di quel messaggio, ma Hux aveva ormai raggiunto il limite della sopportazione e, il solo pensiero di dover subire le sue beffe finché il livido non fosse guarito, lo faceva uscire dai gangheri; specie dal momento che Kylo Ren sembrasse godere come un bantha in calore del fatto di avergli lasciato quel regalino.

_General_A_Hux [privatechannel]:_

_Ren, seriamente, perché non va a farsi fottere?_

Immaginava già il sorriso divertito prendere vita sulla bocca di Lord Ren per quella scurrilità di cui nemmeno Hux si riteneva capace. Ciò che tuttavia il Generale non aveva previsto fu il conseguente desiderio di strapparglielo via con l’ausilio delle proprie labbra; e in ogni caso il Comandante non rispose subito, tanto che sulle prime Hux ebbe quasi il timore di essersi spinto troppo in là nelle proprie frecciatine quando in realtà non parlasse seriamente – non sempre, almeno – ma fosse solo il suo meccanismo di autodifesa, la sua aggressività passiva che gli permetteva di tenere testa alle beffe dell’altro.

Voleva altresì evitare che Ren andasse a piangere sotto la sottana di Snoke perché “il cattivo Generale Hux gli avesse detto delle brutte parole”. Fu sul punto di scrivere qualcosa che lo scagionasse dall'ultima messaggio – una qualche frase di scuse ovviamente sotto mentite spoglie, in quanto dovesse anche salvaguardare il proprio orgoglio oltre che la pacifica convivenza con il Maestro dei Ren – quando una notifica dall’altro capo della trasmissione lo anticipò.

_Commander_Kylo_Ren [privatechannel]:_

_Buonanotte, Generale._

Un sorriso di cui si sarebbe vergognato fino alla fine dei propri giorni gli illuminò il viso pallido e perpetuamente immusonito – oltre che a farlo arrossire fin sulle punte delle orecchie – ponendolo in una sorta di lotta interiore sul da farsi, se rispondere o meno a quell’augurio così minimalista ma che al contempo possedeva la stessa valenza sentimentale di un poema arkaniano. Dopo attente e sofferte considerazioni optò per l’abbandono della conversazione – onde evitare di dare troppe cose per scontate con una propria risposta – posando il datapad e tornando a guardare le stelle, ancora una volta inconsce testimoni dell’incessante evoluzione di quel bizzarro rapporto.

Dalla propria camera, in un punto isolato della Finalizer rispetto a quella del Generale, Kylo Ren stava ancora osservando l'ultima schermata del loro breve ed emotivamente altalenante scambio di battute, a cui Hux non aveva più risposto dopo l’augurio di una buonanotte e immaginò che quella reticenza fosse tutta una questione di orgoglio. Sorrise e spense la trasmissione, intimamente convinto che non gli sarebbe servita per forza una risposta per supporre che – fosse l’Ufficiale seduto alla scrivania o comodamente adagiato sul proprio letto – sarebbe stato lui a popolarne i pensieri per quella notte, così come il Generale avrebbe popolato i suoi.

 

Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo dunque giunti alla fine. Ringrazio di cuore i miei lettori, le mie lettrici e tutti coloro che hanno avuto il coraggio di resistere fino alla fine di questa storia =D (che non aveva molto senso di esistere XD)  
> Alla prossima ;-)


End file.
